User blog:Lucifer Oskar/Reaching for the Light - Jeydon Murphy
Name: Jeydon Murphy Age: 21 Personality: Jeydon isn't a very confident fellow. If he finds any problem, no matter how insignificant, he will make it seem like the world is ending. He can even make the worst out of positive things. This constant stress and anxiety does give him a bit of an advantage, however. Jeydon is good at making plans, organising things; having them just right. Although he can be very insecure, and is basically just an unburnable mound of anxiety, Jeydon can also be very outgoing. He's friendly and enjoys socialising- to an extent. He likes talking to people individually, having a one on one conversation with others. However, try to put him in a group larger than three. I dare you. Absolute chaos- uncontrollable sweating and tremors. Needless to say, he's not very good at parties or any social events in that matter. Jeydon does enjoy socialising, yet he's very independent. He can hold up a friendly conversation, yes, but he'd rather do things and complete tasks on his own. If anyone tries to help him, if anyone is ever peculiarly kind to him, he will either completely flip out at them, or run away to the nearest bathroom he can find. Appearance: Jeydon has lusciously flowing red hair, with bright, blood red eyes to match. He's got a rather feminine body; slim, with smooth curves. He's got tiny hands, almost the size of a baby's. In fact, his whole body resembles a prepubescent 12 year old boy. 5'2. Small, smooth and soft. He does shave regularly, for he doesn't particularly enjoy body hair. Jeydon is rather stylish, or at least he likes to think he is. He is always wearing different variations of the same outfit. Dark brown khakis, some different lengths than others. A fancy shirt with a collar, usually pastel pink, buttoned up all the way to the top; to finish it off, an oversized sweater. Always oversized. He liked to flap the sleeves around as if he were a lost penguin. Occasionally, he likes to wear a short, Victorian styled ruff. Dream: Jeydon's life goal was ordinary and plain. He just wanted to be happy. Have his own house, preferably a cabin, maybe even build it himself. Adopt a child, treat them well, give them the best chance they could get. He was on his way to accomplishing this dream. He even bought a private property: started building his own house. Then, it happened... Cause of death: A week after he had started building the house, he thought he was on his way to finally being content. He had build the foundations to the house, which he liked to describe as the foundations of his happiness. Then, a vile thunderstorm struck. Being out in the middle of nowhere in the countryside, with practically no shelter except foundations and empty walls, Jeydon had nowhere to hide. Near the private property he had bought, was a big hill, with a vibrant, overgrown forest on it. The storm worsened. The sky was pretty much black, with occasional sparks of blue between the clouds. Heavy rain, basically beating the earth and Jeydon along with it. Jeydon sat down on the ground and pulled his oversized sweater over him at an attempt to protect himself from the rain. A lightning suddenly struck down at a tree in the forest, causing to collapse almost instantly. As it fell to the ground, it rolled and rolled down the hill, making its way towards the property. With the heavy fall of the rain and the thunderstorm up in the clouds, Jeydon could barely hear anything else, so he didn't see the rolling tree coming. Splat Jeydon was nothing but a pancake of flesh and a pond worth of blood. Miscellaneous: canadian son asexual son insecure son sad son ): constantly chewing everything Category:Blog posts